Serena was the Girl at the Rock Show
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Serena/Nate. Oneshot. Songfic. To the song Girl At The Rock Show - Blink 182. Rating T for one curse.


_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend._

_Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends._

_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour._

_I remember it's the first time I saw her there._

"Nathaniel! What are you drinking over there?!" My best friend Chuck Bass shouted across the alleyway at me.

I looked at my bottle. "I don't know, it's in a different language! All I know it is good!" I shouted back. "Tomorrow Warped Tour, are you guys excited?" I asked everyone.

Oh God, I'm hung over. It's Warped Tour; I'm there, and my head is killing me. The bands are playing loud, and I feel like I'm going to die. Chuck is with me, and I stare at the stage with a paper bag in my left hand. Of course, another bottle of beer is in it, and I take a sip. I see a full blonde head. Her hair is just below her shoulders. She turns around and I see her freckley face. Her eyes are a sharp blue. And I feel totally in love. Of course, I go and talk to her.

_She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing._

_I'm kind of nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me._

_She's the one, she'll always be there._

_She took my hand, and I admit it, I swear._

"Yeah, school isn't a big part of my life. I'm probably getting kicked out," she says as she puts a cigarette to her mouth. She's wearing a t shirt that has 3OH!3 on it. She brings the cigarette back to her side and blows smoke up in the air. "Anyways, I'm Serena. What's yours?" she asks.

"Nate." I jerk my head towards the girls behind Serena. "Who are they?" I ask.

Serena looks over to her friends and takes another drag of her cigarette. "This is Blair, Jenny, and Isabel," she says. They all give me death stares. I know they hate me.

The band starts to play. "Oh it's 3OH!3, let's dance," she says as she takes my hand.

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around—_

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town—_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

Instead of listening to the band play, we walk over to a bench and start to kiss. I leave Chuck with Blair because I know they are hitting it off. "I love you," I say after we break off for air.

Serena blinks eight times fast. "What?" she asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

She smiles and takes my hand to her car. I text Chuck and tell him we are leaving. When we get to a house, it's dark and all the lights are out. Serena leads me to a basement window, and we sneak in.

Serena kisses me when we get in her basement. "My parents are leaving next week. You can stay for the whole weekend." Now she's leading me to her bedroom.

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas—_

_I remember the look her mother gave us._

_17, without a purpose or direction._

_We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation._

The next month Serena takes me to talk to her mother. We've been serious for the whole month, and we never spent a second away from each other. "Mother," Serena says in a serious tone. I guess she doesn't like her mom that much.

"Serena, darling," her mom says.

"I moving out," was all she says.

Her mom cries a little bit. "What?" she asks.

"Nate and I are moving to Vegas. No explanation."

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around._

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town._

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

"I love you," I say again. I smile because I know that Serena won't say it back.

She always says the same thing. "What?"

And I say, "I don't know." We smile and kiss again.

_Black and white picture of her on my wall._

_I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting._

_And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance._

_Because she kept me waiting._

I stare at the picture of us on the wall. I miss her like crazy. She told me she was calling me at eight, and it's nine thirty. She keeps me waiting again.

Even though she is always late, I would still ask her to dance. Because, she kept me waiting.

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around—_

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town—_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_With the girl at the rock show._

"I love you," I say once more.

Serena stares at me for a while. Then after about five months of dating, she says, "I love you too."


End file.
